


Comfort

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, thunder and probably bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started with a tumblr ask: So who's going to write a fluffy chris/reader where the reader is wearing that blue sweater around because it smells like chris and comforts her when he is away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> [see the sweater in question here](http://steverogersnotebook.tumblr.com/post/136964372300/so-whos-going-to-write-a-fluffy-chrisreader)

The window rattled with the wind and rain that was pelting it and you snuggled deeper into the thick blue cardigan you’d swiped from the closet when you got home. The weather had hit just in time for you to make a mad dash inside from your car. You’d seen the sweater as you hung your wet coat up and you touched the sleeve, bringing its cuff to your nose, smashing the softness to your face and inhaling the scent of Chris. It was the perfect thing right now since you’d been missing him terribly and wanted nothing more than to snuggle in front of a fire with him, riding out the storm in his company.

Since that wasn’t an option the sweater had been a consolation prize. You knelt in front of the fireplace and started the fire, all the while wishing it was him doing the work. Thinking of all the times you’d watched him kneeling there, his agile fingers working with the wood and long matches until the perfect fire crackled behind him and he would turn and smile. “Flame On” you would tease.

Every time.

This time when the log caught, you took the lapel of the sweater and brushed it across your lips, “flame on” you whispered with a wistful grin. A clap of thunder followed by a sharp streak of lightning rattled your nerves, and you pulled your knees to your chest, wrapping the warmth of the soft blue sweater around your legs, the lights cut out with a soft ‘buzz’ and you were grateful for the light from the fire.

Alone in the dark, the noise just getting louder, you let the warm scent of the wood fire and the lingering scent of Chris’ sweater comfort you. You started to sing to drown out the constant clap of thunder:

> I’m singin’ in the rain  
> Just singin’ in the rain

then a little louder, more confident:

> What a glorious feelin’  
> I’m happy again.  
> I’m laughing at clouds.  
> So dark up above  
> The sun’s in my heart

The next thing you heard was his strong voice behind you joining you on the line:

> And I’m ready for love

He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck, “I see you missed me.” He crooned in your ear, rubbing his hands up and down your arms inside his soft blue sweater.

“So much.” You leaned your head back into his chest, fitting just under his chin as he crouched behind you. “So very much.”


End file.
